


The Author and the Television Star

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: The Glader Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was stumped and nothing seemed like it would help. That was until a blond sought an escape by settling at the same cafe table as Thomas. The encounter leaves Thomas with more than just a new character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Author and the Television Star

**Author's Note:**

> I need to pick a topic for my policy paper. Am I doing that? Nope. I'm in a writing mood.
> 
> I don't have a beta. However, I don't regret if this appears crappy.

Thomas was attempting to write more to the story he was working on. He had actually never thought he could make a living as a writer, his parents had always told him so. His little brother Chuck had loved his stories and told him he could do it. Their sister Teresa also believed in him and gave him the confidence he needed to pursue it. He struggled, sure, but his books actually sold. Apparently a lot of people like dystopian series.

However, he had a deadline to reach for the next chapter and he was lacking in motivation. He was stuck and nothing seemed to come to mind as he stared at his blank page. He was determined to add a new character to the story, spice things up, but he couldn't picture what he wanted the new character to look like.

The sound of the chair at his table being moved startled him. Thomas became aware of the cafe his was at, the chattering of people all around him flooding his senses.

"Who-" He was about to question who the other was when the guy shushed him. He tugged up the menu that Thomas had been neglecting.

"I swore I saw him come by here." Thomas noticed a group of people with cameras come to a brief halt. They seemed to be scanning the area. They seemed to mutter in soft voices before walking on again.

"Bloody hell, that was close." The male that was hiding behind the menu set it down with a sigh. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"I wasn't getting anywhere. I've got a horrible case of writer's block." Thomas leaned back.

"Can I get you two anything?" The waitress had been by a couple times, disappointed when most times Thomas declined anything or asked for water.

"Tea would be lovely," the British male smiled at the waitress.

"I'll take a cup of coffee." The waitress left them alone.

"So what kind of trouble are you having? I'm not much of a writer, but I'm creative." The blond leaned forward. There was something about him that was familiar but Thomas couldn't place a finger on it.

"I want to add a new character to my story, but I'm drawing a blank. I don't want to do generic." The male across from him thought for a minute.

"Is he going to be good or evil?" Thomas thought about it.

"I'm thinking that he appears to be good, act good, but he's actually a villain." The blond nodded.

"Then how about he be a little more on the frail side. Skinny, versus built. Perhaps he has a handicap? Something that makes him seem harmless." Thomas jotted down the notes, nodding along.

"That all sounds perfect." He looked at the other male as the waitress came back with their cups, setting down a dish of creamers and sugar on the table.

"Would you guys like to order anything or need a little bit more time?" Thomas realized he actually was hungry.

"I'll have the buffalo mozzarella." The blond pointed at the menu, showing the sandwich to the waitress.

"Very good. And for you?" She looked at Thomas who looked at the menu.

"I'll just settle with mac and cheese." He felt embarrassed when the girl smiled as she wrote it down. "With french fries." He cleared his throat.

"I'll bring them right out." She left.

"Does that help you come up with an appearance?" Thomas thought about it. He modeled most of his characters off friends or bits and pieces of people he saw while sitting in places.

"Do you mind if I use your appearance?" The blond seemed startled but smiled.

"I would be honored." Thomas quickly made notes before setting his pen down.

"I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Greene." He held out his hand, which the blond shook.

"I'm Newt, Newton Isaacs. Pleasure to meet you, Tommy. By you writing, I take it you're the author of the Glader trilogy." Thomas ducked his head, nodding.

"That would be me." Newt grinned.

"Then that makes me feel even more honored to be a model for your villain, Tommy." There was something about the British male's name. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"I got approached about turning my books into a television series. I'm excited, but nervous. What if they end up creating the next Firefly or Lost?" He worried that it would only get one season or end with a horrible ending.

"But what if it's the next Supernatural or Doctor Who?" Newt challenged. "It's going to be bloody brilliant, Tommy." The words were comforting. "Now let's talk about that personality."

They settled into a comfortable conversation, even when their food arrived. They changed from talking about the character to favorite characters from television and movies. Thomas enjoyed how much him and Newt had in common.

"Well, Tommy, it's been fun." Newt reached across and wrote a set of numbers atop the page, a phone number to be exact.

"Oh my god, It's Newton Isaacs!" A voice squealed and Newt groaned. Whispers broke out, some questioning who that was while others began to talk about a really popular British show. That's when it clicked just who he was having lunch with. An up and coming actor who landed the lead role to a popular BBC show his sister was obsessed with.

"I think that was your cue to run before you get fangirled to death." Newt laughed, flashing a brilliant smile at Thomas.

"Probably. Give me a call whenever you need help with your book. Oh, and let me know when they're casting. I'm determined to play this villain." With that, Newt walked away. Thomas just watched for a moment before texting the blond.

The response he got back made him know exactly the bond between the villain and the main character.

_You're a real keeper, Tommy. And I think I'll keep you if you'll let me._

Thomas knew without a doubt that he had no problem seeing more of Newt.


End file.
